Ich bin kein Mensch (Fan-Übersetzung)
by Kasia.DiamondDove
Summary: Eine Kurzgeschichte, die über Geralts Worte während der Ereignisse in The Witcher 2 nachsinnt, die einfachen Worte "I'm not human" - "Ich bin kein Mensch". - Dies ist eine deutsche Übersetzung der hiesigen, gleichnamigen englischen Originalgeschichte von fanboy913 /s/8652294/1/I-m-not-Human.


**Ich bin kein Mensch**

 _English original: "I'm Not Human" by fanboy913, published 10-28-12_ _s/8652294/1/I-m-not-Human_ _, translated into German by DiamondDove by courtesy of the author._

Der dunkle Nachthimmel war erleuchtet von der Streuung Millionen von Sternen und der kalte Nordwind ließ das Feuer wie in tanzender Bewegung flimmern. Triss Merigold saß nicht weit davon entfernt, eingewickelt in ihren Schlafsack und sich nach der Tagesreise ausruhend. Ihr Körper schmerzte nicht nur von dem langen Fußmarsch, sondern von der zärtlichen Barmherzigkeit der Nilfgaarder Vernehmungsbeamten, die sie gefangen genommen hatten. Sie fühlte sich zutiefst befriedigt zu hören, dass Geralt die meisten von ihnen getötet hatte. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihren Geliebten an. Er saß mit dem Rücken zum Feuer, um seine Nachtsicht nicht zu verlieren. Sein langes weißes Haar hing lose herab, in der Art, wie es Mode bei den Elfen war. Seine Schwerter von Stahl und Silber lagen dicht an seiner Seite, stets bereit gezogen und benutzt zu werden. Sie konnte ewig auf ihn starren und niemals völlig jede Emotion verstehen, die sein Gesicht durchzog, jede Narbe auf seinem Körper und seiner Seele.

Aber sie konnte sagen, dass da etwas anders an ihm war, ein Hauch von Frieden, den sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht an ihm gesehen hatte. Seine Erinnerungen waren zurück, sie glaubte, dass es daran lag, aber etwas sagte ihr auch, dass dem nicht so war. Es war, als hätte er seinen Platz in der Welt gefunden und zufrieden damit war. Noch während diese Gedanken in ihrem Kopf wirbelten, begann eine sanfte Musik durch die Luft zu schweben. Sie blickte herüber zu Iorweth, der auf der anderen Seite des Feuers saß und seine Flöte spielte, die Luft mit einer leisen eindringlichen Musik erklingen ließ. Es brachte sie fast dazu, sich zu entspannen, obwohl der gesunde Menschenverstand ihr sagte, dass dies ein gefährlicher Killer war, dem man nicht trauen sollte.

Das einzige Problem war, dass Geralt ihm vollkommen zu vertrauen schien. Es gab einige Gespräche zwischen den beiden, und soweit sie sagen konnte, betrachtete Geralt ihn als Freund. Sie hatte nur Bruchstücke gehört von dem, was sie durchgemacht hatten. Etwas über einen Fluch vierten Grades und das Retten eines Drachen. Sie würde alles später aus Geralt herausbekommen, für jetzt wollte sie nur ausruhen und sich soweit erholen, um wieder Magie anwenden zu können.

„Gwynbleidd?", sagte Iorweth, die Stille brechend und die süße Musik beendend.

„Ja?", fragte Geralt sich umwendend, um den Elf anzusehen, seine Hand im Igni-Zeichen bewegend, um das Feuer etwas zum Zurückweichen zu veranlassen, damit der Hexer den Elf anschauen konnte, ohne seine Nachtsicht zu ruinieren.

„Ich habe dich das nie gefragt: Warum?"

Triss versteifte sich, als sie hörte: „Warum was?"

„Warum hast du uns geholfen?"

Geralts Augen veränderten sich ein wenig. „Es war, was richtig schien. Ich habe mir beide Seiten angeschaut, ihre Fehler und Hässlichkeit, ihre Tugenden und Schönheit, und ich wählte dich und die deinen."

„Wollte das nur gern wissen, da du dich gegen fast die ganze Menschheit wenden würdest."

Ein trauriges Lächeln zierte das Gesicht des Hexers. „Ich habe dir einmal erzählt, ich bin kein Mensch. Dieser Teil in mir starb, als ich zum Hexer wurde." Das Lächeln verschand. „Lass sie mich hassen, lass sie mich fürchten. Wenn es das ist, was es bedeutet im Recht zu sein, dann soll es so sein. Ich habe schon Schlimmeres ertragen."

Seine Worte waren wie Dolche in ihrem Herzen. Kein Mensch. Wann hat er begonnen, so zu denken? Sicher, sie hat es ihn erwähnen hören, aber da hat es mehr wie Ironie oder ein Scherz geklungen. Doch jetzt war er ernst.

„Geralt", fragte sie mit deutlichem Schmerz in ihrer Stimme, „was meinst du damit, kein Mensch?"

Er schaute sie für einen Moment an, bevor er seinen Blick auf die Schwärze über ihrem Lagerfeuer lenkte. „Antworte mir, Geralt, was meinst du? Das einzige, was du bist, ist ein vollentwickelter Mensch."

„Nein, Triss", flüsterte er. „Kein Mensch, ich bin ein Hexer."

Sie wollte weinen. Vielleicht wegen der Anspannung, die sie endlich einholte, oder weil sie erschöpft war. Doch ihre Gefühle begannen zu zerfasern. „Bitte sag mir, warum, Geralt."

Er schloss seine Augen und seufzte. „Was bedeutet es, ein Mensch zu sein, Triss? Ich habe das ganze Land durchstreift, habe Orte und Städte besucht, Landschaften und Gebirge, und was habe ich gesehen? Ich sehe eine Welt, wo Bringer der Zerstörung angebetet werden, während man Schöpfer des Schönen meidet. Ich sehe eine Welt, wo Menschen ihresgleichen und andere versklaven, nur weil sie es können. Ich habe Vergewaltigung und Plünderung gesehen, Feuer und Schrecken, Krieg und Völkermord, weil irgendein König seine Hosen nicht geschlossen halten konnte. Ich habe menschliche Stimmen Dämonen herbeirufen sehen und Ungeheuer, die die Vorstellungskraft zurückschrecken lassen. Zur Hölle, ich habe sie getötet und aus erster Hand die Dinge erlebt, die sie beschwören. Ich habe Kinder gesehen, die getötet wurden, einfach weil sie mit nicht-menschlichem Blut befleckt waren. Ich habe ganze Städte gesehen, jedermann zerreißend, der nicht normal war. Ich habe Leute beobachtet, derart trunken von Blut und Tod, dass sie mehr Monster waren, als diejenigen, die ich töte!" Seine Stimme wurde lauter und tödlicher. „Ich habe Stolz und Eitelkeit gesehen, die als Entschuldigung zum Töten benutzt wurden und auch, dass Leute sogar all das entschuldigen! Für jede einzelne Person, die ich rettete, habe ich zwanzig sterben sehen müssen, weil das alles ist, was ich tun kann. Für jeden Mob, den ich niederzwinge, sind fünf, die irgendwo anders massakrieren. Ich habe so viele Kinder gehalten, als sie ihren letzten Atemzug nur wegen der einen Schuld taten, geboren worden zu sein. Ich musste mit ansehen, wie diese Leute entschieden, dass wie Tiere zu leben zu viel zu ertragen ist und es versuchen zu ändern!"

Er zitterte jetzt. „Und dann sah ich, wie diejenigen mit edlen Freiheitsgedanken runtergezogen wurden, als sie auf eine Grausamkeit nach der anderen trafen, als die ganze Welt um uns alle herum brannte! Und das alles, weil Menschen den Gedanken nicht ertragen können, dass da etwas Besseres als sie sein könnte, dass vielleicht, nur vielleicht, ihr Weg nicht der beste ist und es dort noch viel zu lernen gibt."

Seine Stimme schloss halblaut, nur ein wenig mehr als ein Flüstern. „Ich habe die Güte in einigen Mensch gesehen und genau diese sind es, die es Wert sind, beschützt zu werden. Aber die Dunkelheit überschattet alles Licht, das ich sehe, bei Weitem. So lange ich kämpfte, mich fragend, was ich wäre, mich fragend, ob ich ein Mensch wäre, obwohl sie alle sagten, ich wäre es nicht, oder ich, dass ich kein Mensch wäre und deshalb nichts."

Seine Stimme kehrte zum normalen Ton zurück. „Aber ich habe meine Antwort gefunden. Ich fand sie, als ich mich selbst fragte, was es heißt, ein Mensch zu sein. Ich habe alles betrachtet, was ich gesehen hatte, alles, was ich erfahren hatte, und ich fand, dass ein Mensch zu sein zum größten Teil bedeutet, den Monstern, die ich töte, so ähnlich zu werden, dass es fast keinen Unterschied mehr gibt. Und seither war ich kein Monster mehr, was bedeutete, ich war kein Mensch. Und damit hatte ich meine Antwort."

Eine Stille fiel über das ganze Lager und Triss ließ Tränen frei ihr Gesicht herabrinnen. Sie wollte Geralt so dringend sagen, dass es nicht so wäre, dass seine scharfen Worte nicht wahr wären. Aber seinen Erfahrungen nach waren sie es. Der distanzierte Gelehrte mochte auf die Ereignisse schauen, die mit vollkommener Wahrheit beschrieben und gesprochen wurden. Dass es nicht die Rasse als Ganzes war, die so monströs war, nur Einzelne, die die Ereignisse angeführt und angestiftet hatten. Sie könnten darin recht haben, dass wenn er auf sich selbst gestellt ist, der durchschnittliche Mensch wenig Gewalt und Böses gibt oder bietet.

Aber sie würden nicht die Dinge gefühlt haben, die Geralt fühlte, die Zerstörung und den Tod gesehen haben, die diese verursachten. Sie könnten auf einen Mob schauen und sehen, dass die meisten davon Leute waren, die hinweggefegt wurden im Moment einer Explosion aus Anspannung und Wut. Aber Geralt hat den Blutrausch in den Augen des Mobs gesehen, er hat sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen sie gewehrt, nur um mit anzusehen, wie Menschen um ihn herum sterben.

Am Ende konnte sie verstehen, warum er dachte wie er dachte, warum er handelte, wie er es tat – er war ein Hexer, ein Mann, der sein Leben und seine Seele riskiert, um den Terror niederzuringen und zu vernichten, dem kein Mensch wagen würde zu begegnen. Er hat unzählige Leben gerettet, nur um gemieden zu werden. Er hat Könige und Adlige gerettet, hat die Niederen und Unterdrückten beschützt, nur um das Flüstern hinter seinem Rücken zu vernehmen, den kaum verhüllten Ekel in den Stimmen der Durchschnittsmenschen zu hören. Er und andere wie er sind dafür erschaffen worden, Wache zu stehen gegen die Schrecken in der Dunkelheit, die Hüter aller Rassen. Und dafür ist er gemieden worden von einer der vielen Rassen, die er geschützt hatte.

Sie wusste, dass er nicht so darüber dachte. Aber letztendlich hatte er recht. Er war kein Mensch, er war nicht wie sie oder irgendein anderer Mensch auf dem Planeten.

Er war zu gut, um einer von ihnen zu sein.


End file.
